


All Though You Remind Me

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Ego Shanagins [8]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poems, Poetry, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: A poem I wrote based around Who Killed Markiplier.





	All Though You Remind Me

Your bright light smile

Love for flare and life

Remind me of love's I had

Once upon a star filled night

The way you hold

Your chin held high

Your shinning eyes

Beautiful and rarely shy

You remind me of dance,

Of power and song

You remind me of hope

What I thought was long gone.

 

And yet, you are differnt

The fear you show

Only around me

Why, I do not know

Maybe it's the gun to your head

The insanity in my mind and soul

The broken bag of bones

That follows me wherever I go

 

You avoid me at all costs

Light going out with each step

I want to grip that light

Hold onto it with all my might

But I can't, but I can't

No matter how hard I try

 

You remind me of fear

Of confusion and hate

You remind me of someone else

Though I can never place a name

I try to ask you

Why I feel this inside

But every time I approach you

You run away to hide

 

All though you remind me of memories long ago

All though you remind me of a soul once whole

I do not remember the ones you remind me

Though I reach and reach as they try to find me

I hope one day

That your light will guide me

Like one of your shows

You'll stand right beside me

I'll finally remember those

That you remind me

But until then...

 

_The **Darkness** will define me..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if anyone can guess who is being talked about in this....
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
